Old Friend, New Enemy
by my sweet feathered angel
Summary: season two of the old story "is it real, or a bad dream'. the turtles are fighting a new enemy, who know everything about them. time at 2003 animation and the lost epsides. R&R. WARNING: blood, death, breaking hearts, not stuble for kids.
1. Chapter 1

Old Friend, New Enemy

Introduction:

When ayame Saki left her family and went back to Japan, her friends the turtles have finished the 'utrom shredder' and started a new battle with the unknown called the **black shadow. **This new enemyis different from the old one, it's a new ninja clan formed by **black storm. **

"**Watch me, turtles controlling the word, over your dead", said black shadow **

"**We will never let you control the world, even if this was our last breath, black storm" said the turtles**

"**Hello guys, it's me ayame. I will be part of this story soon and whish that you like it. Cause it will be interesting story and ops…I can't say hehehe, you must know by yourself. So for now farewell!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

At the black shadow's lair:

"Master…our cameras have caught an intruder entering the building," reported the head of the security

"Let the intruder come to me, I want to see him" replayed black storm

"Yes, master within seconds the intruder will be in your dojo," said the head

The intruder's pov:

I was fighting those guards but they are powerful than I expected them to be, it must be their master, he did teach them very well. However, right now I must finish my job first. Suddenly they stopped and started taking steps backward. And the wall opened right in front of me as if it was a gate door. Wow would express my surprise but it's odd why would in the middle of the fight they retreat and open for me a gate.

"Welcome, my intruder to my dojo" said a black figure, "enter please"

I kept my katana unshielded and walked towards the figure and within I entered the giant gate closed.

"Set, I reckon that you want to know why I'm doing this, why would an enemy be good with his foe. Right?"

I nodded in agreement, "well," laughed the black figure, "it will be a shame if I didn't treated my guests in a good way, even if they were my enemies"

Then this black figure get out from the shadows to revel a ninja master wearing a suit similar to the shredder. "Black storm," I said. Moreover, for my surprise black storm took off his mask to show who is under this mask.

"Well, hello karai no long see," said black storm

"WHAT! YOU! But you're gone. Father Thought you died" I yelled

"No I don't, but I will make everyone suffer my pain and I will return our true master." Smirked black storm

**A/n: If you want to know, who is black storm and who is their true master continue reading this story to guess whom. And tell me if you have any ideas for this chapter I can add it for you, hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2: the offer

When midnight comes and clocks shows 12:00 or 0:00, crime times **begins **which is time for the heroes to act but one of those heroes have something bothering his head. Something he felt or never tried to say '**love'. **Love brings happiness in fairy tales at the end of the love story but love in reality brings happiness/sadness; but for our hero's condition, it brought sadness. Ralph or Raphael that turtle with a hot temper has gotten heartbroken 3 years ago. He wanted to tell ayame how much he loved her but now she's gone, he knew that she loved Leo not him.

While the turtles were ready to leave their hideout black shadow called on the turtles network.

"Hello, my friends I reckon that you want to battle me again hahaha"

"What the…" said Raph

"We will meet at the oroku Saki's dojo , if you're interested of course".

"Master splinter…what do you think about his offer" asked Leo his father

"You must go, I sensed he don't have a will to hurt you" said the wise master

"c'ome my brothers, let's go we've got a battle to finish it" commanded Leo, all the turtles nodded and went to their destination.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: sorry guys, I couldn't update an story due to tons of assignments and lessons. However, I will try to work hard to complete it; right now, I'm being on an writing slut. Anyway, hope u will like this one and don't forget R&R!

Chapter 3: lap of the gods

At the secret dojo of the utrom shredder:

The four brothers Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael had arrived but for their surprise karai arrived too. They got shocked what and why they are there. Moreover, they were about to began a battle, if haven't black shadow cut-them off.

"Well…well, my friends it seems that you are so excited to meet again. Right?" black shadow said, then walked to them and evil filled in eyes. He stood a few inches from them and threw his sword to the end of the room, at first the brothers and karai astonished but they threw their weapons to the end of the dojo. After that, a cold, hard silence passed with hard stares filled of fear. Suddenly, karai broke the ice with her question: "why are we here?"

Black shadow laughed and asked: "who is ayame Saki? And how much she means for you?"

The turtles beside karai got puzzled what the hell is he talking about?

"Speak karai," said coldly black

"What?" said the surprised karai.

"Now" yelled black storm

"Hai…hai, ayame Saki is my oldest sister and my twin" answered karai

"And you turtles" said black storm turning to face them

"She is my dearest friend since childhood and she means for me like a sister," said Leo

"Ayame is a very sweet kind hearted girl and she means for me a great friend and partner," said Raph but looking to the wooden floor just thinking of her.

"Ayame is smart and funny girl who is loved to be around to, she helped me in my experiments and in venations, she's a great comrade and friend" said don

"She's the coolest girl I've ever met, she brought for me video games, pizza, burgers and comics, she means for me like a big sister and dearest friend," said Mickey

Black shadow smiled and nodded his head in agreement: "as I expected from you"

Suddenly a great light flashed in the dojo, and their sight is gone. The turtles, karai and other people appeared in a different place to see master splinter, ancient one, and the tribunal, who said welcome to 'lap of the gods'.


End file.
